defendersfandomcom-20200213-history
Karax Haazt
"They told me enough... they told me '''you' left me!"'' :: Karax Haazt to Modos Aoda Padawan Brought up on Coruscant , showing promise as a Jedi. Karax was friendly and did not shy away from the challenges that faced him. Always keen to learn more about the force. During his childhood he performed like any Jedi would, and it was by chance he met Modos Aoda who would eventually take him on as an Apprentice. Under the care of Modos, Karax began to develop strongly. Alongside his Master, Vedderstone was also present in the teaching process. Karax soon learnt much from the pair. His arrival on Obroa-Skai was a high light for him, and he enjoyed the atmosphere the Academy provided. Mixing with the other Jedi, Karax felt at home. He was a laid back person who had spent much time helping his fellow Jedi, and offering assistance where ever he could much to his Masters pleasure. While at the Academy Karax began to focus on his skills, something he would take every chance to test when out on assignment with Modos. The outbreak of war saw Karax able to fully unleash his training upon the Sith. Incident on Ord Mantell With Modos Aoda and some soldiers from Phoenix Battalion they were caught in an ambush on Ord Mantel . The group was destroyed, as a walker opened up on them. Karax was caught in the debris as an explosion smashed him through a wall. Republic forces made a sweep of the area, recovering the remains and any survivors. As the searched they came under attack, and were unable to locate Karax, who had been assumed killed in action. Karax lay in a heap, his arm partly torn off, and parts of his body badly burnt. It was unknown how long Karax had lay there, when a Dark Figure came across the body. Sensing the life still left in the dying Jedi, The Dark Figure took Karax back to where they could help the injured Jedi recover. It was a long time before Karax was able to come too, the Dark Figure had been hard at work using the force to keep the badly beaten Jedi alive, while making repairs on him. He awoke screaming, sitting up noticing his arm replaced with a robotic counterpart. Panic and anger as Karax raged in the Force destroying the room as the Dark Figure watched, Medical devices crashed in to walls, the windows cracked, durasteel buckled. The Dark Figure, had spent much time filling Karax with thoughts and ideas during his time in recovery. He had seen the incident, and been able to make it to cover long before the Walker had opened up on the group. Moving the body of Karax out of detection of the Republic force sent to investigate. When Karax had woken, he had known the Dark Figure was there. He did not know who they were but some how knew he had some connection with them the Dark Figure had worked hard to whisper in the ear of the recovering Jedi, a trick they had learnt long ago through the Force to impose new memories. The Dark Figure The Dark Figure began to focus the rage and anxiety of Karax, always speaking in a hushed tone. The figure would suggest and with the Force reach out and create the memories, altering the mind and making him believe everything The Figure told him too. It was over the next year that the Figure would weave the control over Karax, altering him in both mind and body in an attempt to make him into the most powerful weapon. The Dark Figure had Jedi brought to Ord Mantel from around the Galaxy, captured and bound then had Karax confront them, coaching his inner demon to come out and destroy his opponent. The Figure would send out Karax to locate Vedderstone in a test of skill, the Figure had told him of the betrayal The Republic had inflicted on him, leaving him to die because he was never good enough, never worth saving. Playing on his insecurities. Karax duelled Vedderstone, striking him down with out mercy as the Whipid tried to reach out to him. The Figure wanted Karax to go one better and arranged for Modos Aoada to travel to Ord Mantel so Karax could deal with his old Master and take another step into the darkness. The duel was interrupted just as Karax began to gain the upper hand, unable to finish his old Master off he left him and made his way into the shadows as The Scoundrels infiltrated the facility. The Figure had been pleased even with the unforeseen outcome. As the War progressed The Dark Figure sent Karax out to bring justice to those who had betrayed him. It was on Belsavis that Karax was able to lure Modos once again, the pair duelled deep with in the catacombs. Where Modos was able to take Karax down, striking him with a saber through the chest and leaving him to die deep under ground. Category:Characters Category:The Old Republic